


Just for « Fun »

by jiminieseungminieistwominnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminieseungminieistwominnie/pseuds/jiminieseungminieistwominnie
Summary: one shot where Minho lost himself a long time ago. Minho lost himself in the arms of this one blue haired boy, Jisung, and has never been capable of telling him « no ».





	Just for « Fun »

_Why would Minho do that to himself?_ _He didn’t know. But every time, he would let Jisung use him. No matter how much it would hurt. Minho was willing to do anything to stay by Jisung’s side._

 

 

It was Friday night again, he knew what was coming.

Around 11pm the same text popped up on his phone. He read it, feeling his heart racing at the sight.

\- **Jisung** : "do you want to come over tonight? my parents are asleep you can sneak by the window as usual.”

 

Was tonight going to be any different? The brown haired boy had tried to say no before, but Jisung would always lure him into coming anyway. Minho was very tired and if he wanted to come over, he had to sneak out from his house too.     He let out a deep sight and texted back.

 

- **Minho** : “yes, I’ll send you smthg when I’m out.”

 

Minho got into his sweatpants, a loose shirt and put Jisung’s hoodie on top. He brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant and a nice touch of his new perfume.                                             He knew Jisung didn’t care if he smelled nice.

Jisung actually wasn’t the type to do compliments, at all. Still, Minho had hoped that the blue haired boy would change, at least for him.

He grabbed his keys and his phone, walking through his house on the tip of his toes. Once he had finally succeeded to open the back door, he texted Jisung and left closing the door behind him.

 

As Minho was walking down the street to Jisung’s house, he caught himself thinking about what happened between him and the blue haired boy. How it all started..

-It seemed harmless at the time.

 

Jisung and Minho got very close at the end of freshman year. So close that they would spend hours talking and walking after classes, getting to know each other.

So close that they kissed and decided to date, a little before summer.

 

But maybe it was too good to be true.

Jisung had broke up with Minho over the summer without any clear explanation, he was just “not interested anymore”. This was their first break up. This was the first time Jisung made Minho cry.

 

But being in the same classes the year after, they fell back into each other’s arms quickly.

This was probably Minho’s favorite period of his life.

For 9 months, Minho and Jisung dated and were inseparable..or that was what Minho thought.

Those 9 months made the brown haired boy feel like Jisung was the one.       Those 9 months made Minho fall completely in love with him.

So, at the end of the year, Minho and Jisung thought that it was time and lost their virginity to each other.

 

Of course, Jisung had promised Minho he wouldn’t break up with him after they had sex. Jisung had also promised that he would never break up with Minho over the summer. That he won’t repeat what he did last time.

But that was all a lie.      

Two weeks later Jisung had ghosted Minho.

 

Nothing happened between the two, until 5 months after the second break up. Nothing, until they met again at a party. Nothing until they, both completely drunk, agreed that they should have “fun” without getting back together. Nothing until they agreed to become fuck buddies.

At this time, every fiber of his being, told Minho to refuse Jisung’s proposition.

 

But here they were and here he is still. Incapable of saying no.

Maybe because Minho had hope.       Hope that Jisung would change his mind. Hope that seeing him, like that, would make him want to go back to the way things were last year.-

 

Minho suddenly cuts his train of thoughts.

He had arrived in front of the other boy’s window. He knocked slightly and Jisung opened. Minho didn’t have to do much since Jisung lived on the ground floor.   So he climbed and landed directly in Jisung’s room.

Minho smiled at him and tried to say something but Jisung cut him with a kiss. The blue haired boy smelled like fresh soap.

The kiss is bittersweet and Jisung starts moving his lips faster as he pulls Minho’s hips closer.

Jisung wasn’t here to talk. Minho felt it. They walked towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

"Wait.",were Jisung’s only words, as he turned off the light and threw the lube the bed.

Minho felt how wrong it was, how every touch and every thrust were hurting him. Hurting not only his body but also his mind.

What Jisung was doing was fucking him in every way possible.                          It was indeed wrong but it felt good.

And this is how Minho would spend every Friday night since that party.

Yet, as Jisung was getting deeper and his thrusts more violent, Minho could only whisper a small but hearable "I love you", with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Later, when they were both done, Jisung still wouldn’t talk.                                He had cleaned the sheets, laid on his bed and took his phone out.              Minho would usually do the same and caress Jisung’s back at the same time.

After half an hour, around 4AM, the blue haired boy spoke again : “You should go, I have things to do tomorrow” he said on a rather cold tone.

 

Therefore, Minho would just go. Leave by the window and walk alone at night. Going back home after getting fucked.

Usually he would pretend like it was fine, like he had no feeling for Jisung, that he was actually doing this “for fun”.

 

But not tonight.                           Tonight, as he walked down the empty streets, he remembered the only three words he had said to the boy.               He remembered how Jisung never said those three words back.

Those thoughts run repeatedly through his mind, like a broken record.              He can’t help but feel his heart beating backwards.                                         His chest and his throat getting more and more tight, as he tries to breath.

The tears won’t stop this time.            

He wants to scream, scream the pain that’s growing inside of his body. He feels himself agonizing.

 

And as Minho arrives at home, he texts Jisung that he’s fine and safe.

He then goes to his bed and he cries in silent.

This night, the pain was a lot harder to handle than usual.                           This night, he cried until the sun was up, and only closed his eyes after draining out his body of any tears, any energy left.

 

Why doesn’t he love me? was the last thing Minho said before slowly letting himself fall asleep. 


End file.
